Biarkan Aku Meraih Bintang
by RenCaggie
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang sederhana. Dia memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik, Uchiha Itachi. Tapi sepertinya Itachi hanya menjadi jembatan, antara dirinya dengan pria dingin tak banyak bicara itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah ada cerita manis? Saat kelam menjadi warna di hidup Sasuke. Saat Sasuke adalah misteri tak berujung. Apa alasan dirinya pindah dari Belanda?


**Biarkan Aku Meraih Bintang**

**From : RenCaggie**

Summary : Sakura adalah gadis sederhana. Dia memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik, Uchiha Itachi. Tapi sepertinya Itachi hanya menjadi jembatan, antara dirinya dengan pria dingin tak banyak bicara itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah ada cerita manis? Saat kelam menjadi warna di hidup Sasuke. Saat Sasuke adalah misteri tak berujung. Apa alasan dirinya pindah dari Belanda?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine**

**Genre(s) : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family**

**Warning : Jelek n Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prolog, Sakura POV**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, siswi salah satu sekolah swasta di Hokkaido, Jepang. Tahun ini aku duduk di bangku kelas XI, dua tahun lagi menunggu hingga aku lulus di sekolah ini jika tak ada alang melintang.

Aku anak tunggal, lahir di keluarga sederhana yang cukup hangat. Ibuku seorang penjahit, ayahku seorang sopir taksi dan aku sendiri bekerja paruh waktu pada sebuah toko roti tak jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Keadaan ekonomi kami naik turun, tak pasti seperti ramalan cuaca.

Orang bilang aku gadis yang ceria, pintar, dan cantik. Aku memang selalu menunjukan senyumku dan semangatku, menyembunyikan hal-hal yang menjadi beban di pundakku. Aku memang selalu menempati peringkat satu di kelasku, memberikan yang terbaik agar setidaknya mendapatkan potongan dalam pembayaran iuran bulanan. Aku cantik? Mungkin karena rambut merah muda yang lurus, bola _emerald_ di mataku, serta kulit seputih salju, hal yang tak lupa selalu aku syukuri.

Aktif di organisasi sekolah dan bersikap ramah pada semua orang membuat namaku tersohor di Hokkaido High School, sekolahku. Baik laki-laki, perempuan, guru-guru ataupun penjaga kantin banyak yang mengenalku. Namun tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang status hubunganku, bahwa aku adalah kekasih dari salah satu _senpai_ yang populer, Uchiha Itachi.

Sedikit cerita tentang hubunganku dengannya, kami saling mengenal pada hari itu, hari pertama aku mengikuti masa orientasi siswa baru. Dia anggota OSIS saat itu, siswa-siswi yang bertugas memberi beberapa materi pada kami para calon siswa baru, memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah pada kami dan hal-hal lainnya seperti hiburan permainan bagi kami saat jenuh. Dia kakak kelas yang menyebalkan, memberikanku perhatian 'khusus' karena menurutnya warna rambutku begitu mencolok. Aku pikir itu suatu ejekan, aku gadis tak peka' saat itu. Namun seiring waktu, aku tahu perhatian khususnya berlandaskan rasa yang _special_.

Setengah tahun kami menjalani masa PDKT, hingga akhirnya kami jadian. Nah, jika dihitung, sekarang usia hubungan kami masihsetengah tahun, seumur jagung. Satu hal yang menyakitkan tentang hubungan kami, selama ini, kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami di depan orangtuanya. Alasannya, sama seperti alasan pada umumnya yang dimiliki para remaja seusia kami yang melakukan _backstreet_, belum mendapat ijin untuk pacaran.

Sesekali aku ke rumahnya, tentu saja pada saat kedua orangtuanya tak ada di sana. Jika mereka tahu, berakhirlah hubungan kami. Baik aku ataupun dia, tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Hari yang melelahkan menurutku adalah hari senin, hari ini. Mempersiapkan upacara sekolah, bertemu dengan pelajaran Olahrga, rapat sepulang sekolah, dan bekerja hingga sore hari. Aku tahu memilih mengikuti Organisai Siswa Intra Sekolah bukan hal yang mudah, namun ini membuka peluang bagiku untuk mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik di sekolah dan menambah wawasan serta pengalaman.

_Yosh_, sepertinya hari ini benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan aku untuk bersantai, aku harus segera menyiapkan peralatan-peralatan untuk menunjang terlaksananya Upacara bendera di HHS. Akupun mempersiapkan semuanya bersama dengan yang lainnya. Mulai dari alat pengeras suara, atribut untuk petugas upacara, hingga mengatur barisan agar tertata rapi, serapi mungkin.

Dan di sana, di barisan kelas XI-A paling depan, berdiri tegap seorang siswa berambut _raven_. Selama ini, aku selalu memperhatikannya. Anak laki-laki yang selalu sendiri. Banyak yang tahu siapa dia. Populer? Apa bisa dibilang demikian? Mungkin banyak yang mengaguminya, tapi yang aku tahu, lebih banyak dari mereka yang mengetahuinya sebagai anak yang pendiam. Siswa dengan mata _onyx_ yang sama dengan Itachi, begitu menyedot perhatianku.

Dia selalu nampak tenang, menjalani hidupnya tanpa mencoba masuk ke kehidupan orang lain. Bahkan saat aku ada di sekitarnya, dia seolah memganggap aku tak ada. Melintas begitu saja, berjalan dan berlalu begitu saja. Dan saat aku perhatikan, tak ada sinar di matanya.

Sedikit yang aku tahu, dia Uchiha Sasuke, adik Itachi yang belum lama pindah dari Belanda. Tak seperti Itachi yang telah lama menetap di Hokkaido, Sasuke tinggal lama di Belanda bersama pamannya. Sasuke penuh misteri, bahkan mungkin bagi kakaknya sendiri.

Aku ingin mengenalnya, sejujurnya. Namun Itachi pernah berkata padaku, Sasuke tidak akan menyambut kehadiran oranglain di hidupnya. Sasuke memiliki dunianya sendiri, dunia yang bahkan tak dapat kakaknya masuki. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, maukah kau membuka sedikit pintu duniamu itu? biarkan aku, Haruno Sakura mengetahui seperti apa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian prolognya. terimakasih jika kalian berkenan membacanya.**  
**aku author baru di fandom ini, jadi maaf kalau belum mampir pada ffc para senpai ya… walau sebenarnya udah sih sebagian sebagai silent reader. hehe  
**

**Mohon dukungannya… n semoga kedatanganku dapat diterima keluarga fandom ini**

**Maaf jika garis besar cerita ini udah basi bagi kalian. Hehe. Sebenarnya masih author pemula juga. Mohon bimbingannya *ojigi**


End file.
